Un moment d'égarement ?
by Paige0703
Summary: Prends place à la fin de la saison 1. Fujimaru ne sait plus vraiment où il en est et se laisse porter par ses pas jusqu'à arriver chez... Mais pourquoi là ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Ne risque-t-il pas de tout perdre ?


_**Bonjour Bonjour !**_

 _ **Me revoilà après un moment d'absence ^^**_

 _ **J'ai écris cette fic il y a un moment déjà et je trouve enfin le temps de la poster. Ma toute première sur ce fandom.**_

 _ **J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle plaira et qu'elle donnera envie à ceux qui n'ont pas vu le drama de le voir. Et ceux qui l'ont vu de le revoir !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Un moment d'égarement ?**_

D'un pas lent Fujimaru quitta l'hôpital dans lequel sa petite sœur était hospitalisée. Enfin, elle avait pu recevoir ce rein dont elle avait tant besoin. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir vivre comme les filles de son âge. Enfin, elle serait pleinement heureuse sans avoir à se soucier d'une quelconque faiblesse de son corps fragile. Oui, enfin... Mais à quel prix ?

La vie de son père. Il avait tant sacrifié pour elle et maintenant elle vivait pour lui. Deux vies dans son corps. Elle porta son regard vers la fenêtre, regardant vaguement la lente course des nuages poussés par le vent d'hiver. Elle ne prêtait guère attention à l'infirmière qui s'affairait à ses côtés.

\- Onii chan... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue. D'un rapide geste de la main elle l'essuya. Non, elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Elle serait forte, elle se l'était promise. Elle sourit faiblement d'un sourire sans joie.

Pendant ce temps là, son frère remontait peu à peu l'avenue. Les derniers mots de Haruka hantaient son esprit, réveillant en lui de mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé de jamais savoir. Il aurait tant aimé que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion. Un mensonge parmi tant d'autres. _"Pour noël, nous serons tous les trois..."._

\- Peut-être, mais pas comme je le voudrais, marmonna Fujimaru.

Il mit sa capuche sur sa tête avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches, accélérant un peu le pas, comme si cela allait l'aider à ne plus penser à tout ceci. Comme s'il pourrait mettre de la distance entre eux et lui... Comme s'il pouvait tout laisser derrière lui et ne plus avoir à y penser. Jamais.

Il avança, ne sachant pourtant où aller. Un appel. Son père. Des terroristes. Un virus. La fin du japon. Des dangers. Ses amis. Des morts. Trahison. Perte. Douleur. Mensonges. Tout était allé si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis le début de ses ennuis, et si peu en même temps. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'ils auraient à vivre. Lui, sa famille ou même ses amis.

La nuit était tombée, mais cela Fujimaru n'y avait pas fait attention. Et alors que son souffle devenait blanc par le froid l'entourant, il arrêta enfin sa marche. Il leva la tête vers la maison qui se trouvait devant lui, faisant tomber sa capuche. Il soupira faiblement alors que toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulées ses dernières semaines menaçaient de le broyer complètement. Il monta les quelques marches. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient amenés ici sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et son chemin n'était pas encore tout à fait fini. Il passa le portail avec une seule idée en tête : le voir. Lui et seulement lui. Le cœur lourd et l'esprit embrumé il leva la main et sonna. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un s'approcher avant de voir la porte en face de lui s'ouvrir. Enfin... Enfin, il posait les yeux sur son visage. Surpris. Il était surpris, mais cela disparut bien vite de son visage quand il vit le regard complètement perdu de Fujimaru.

\- Entre, dit finalement Otoya tout en se décalant légèrement.

Fujimaru entra. Il enleva ses chaussures alors que son ami refermait la porte derrière eux. Il ne l'attendit pas et s'avança dans la maison qu'il connaissait déjà depuis un moment. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, entendant vaguement les pas d'Otoya juste derrière lui, le suivant de près. Cela le rassurait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Bien plus que son ami ne pourrait l'imaginer. Il entra finalement dans la chambre de son camarade, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce. Il entendit la porte se fermer. Il ne se retourna pas, sentant la présence d'Otoya juste derrière lui.

\- Fujimaru... dit faiblement Otoya, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, devant la détresse apparente de son ami.

Qu'attendait son ami ? Pourrait-il le lui apporter ? Serait-il à la hauteur ? Il tendit sa main vers Fujimaru, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait où voulait faire. A quelques centimètres de l'épaule du hacker, il arrêta pourtant son mouvement. Comme s'il avait senti le doute de son ami, Fujimaru tourna légèrement la tête vers Otoya. Sa main toujours en l'air, Otoya eut le souffle coupé devant la détresse qui se lisait clairement sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Otoya... murmura faiblement Fujimaru.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le jeune homme qui s'avança vers Fujimaru, réduisant à néant le faible espace qui les séparait encore et, sans aucun doute ni aucune hésitation, il attira Fujimaru dans ses bras. Une main au creux des reins et l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux, Otoya le serra fort tout contre lui.

Fujimaru ne parut pas surpris une seule seconde, se laissant simplement faire, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale dans ce bas monde. Le regard dans le vague, il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Otoya dans son cou, les cheveux de ce dernier caressant légèrement son visage. Il sentit alors comme un poids lui être enlevé. Otoya put sentir Fujimaru se détendre tout contre lui, avant qu'il ne pose son front sur son épaule. Quelques secondes après Otoya put sentir les bras de son ami venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il fut soulagé par ce geste, remarquant alors qu'il avait retenue sa respiration au moment de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Le soulagement le fit respirer de nouveau.

\- Je peux rester ce soir ? Demanda faiblement Fujimaru, mettant fin au silence qui les entourait depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

\- Évidemment, répondit Otoya.

Fujimaru n'avait pas vraiment besoin de poser la question pour en connaître la réponse, mais tout les deux étaient bien conscient du vrai sens de cette question pourtant anodine en soi. La réponse fut bien comprise et Fujimaru se sentit enfin en sécurité. Il était là où il devait être. Après quelques minutes de silence, Fujimaru fit le premier geste : il glissa une main sous le gilet et la chemise d'Otoya et du bout des doigts remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Otoya se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il frissonnait en sentant les légères caresses de Fujimaru sur sa peau.

Fujimaru montait et descendait sa main, lentement, délicatement et de sentir ainsi Otoya frissonner tout contre lui éloignait toutes ses peurs. Comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle. Comme s'ils étaient dans un monde à part, Fujimaru se sentait peu à peu revivre. Le monde autour d'eux n'était plus. Désormais il n'y avait qu'Otoya et lui. Personne d'autre. Rien d'autre qu'eux. Il sentait son cœur battre. Le sang parcourir ses veines. Il était en vie. Il était avec Otoya. Il était là. Ils étaient là. Il bougea légèrement la tête avant de frôler la peau du cou de son ami de ses lèvres. Il y déposa finalement un léger baiser avant de finalement relever la tête. Il ancra son regard dans celui d'Otoya et devant le regard de ce dernier il comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de demander. Non, c'était complètement inutile.

Il retira sa main de sous les vêtements d'Otoya avant de placer ses doigts autour du premier bouton du gilet de son camarade. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, il défit ce dernier avant de passer au suivant. Puis au suivant. Le gilet finit, quelques secondes après, au sol et Fujimaru recommença les mêmes gestes faisant alors tomber la chemise d'Otoya. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché Fujimaru des yeux. Il voyait briller une flamme au fin fond des yeux de son ami, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Finalement, alors qu'il sentait sa chemise glisser le long de ses bras, avant qu'elle ne finisse sa course au sol, il décida de repousser cette interrogation au loin dans son esprit. Fujimaru ne bougeait plus et se fut au tour d'Otoya de lever les mains. Le manteau du hacker au sol, il fut vite rejoint par la veste et le tee-shirt de ce dernier. Otoya regarda attentivement le corps de son ami qui semblait n'appeler que le sien. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine du hacker et le poussa délicatement. Ce dernier se laissa faire et recula jusqu'au moment où il buta contre le lit de son ami. Otoya le poussa encore un peu, faisant tomber Fujimaru sur ce dernier.

S'il avait encore eut un doute sur la suite, il disparut bien vite quand il vit Fujimaru lui tendre une main. Il la prit sans hésiter avant de se sentir tirer en avant. Il se retrouva finalement au dessus du hacker, les jambes de chaque côté du corps de celui-ci. Fujimaru fit glisser une de ses mains sur la joue d'Otoya avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête. C'est le cœur battant à cent à l'heure qu'il sentit le hacker attirer son visage vers le sien. Sans se quitter une seconde des yeux, Otoya pu enfin sentir sur ses lèvres celles de Fujimaru. Comme dans un rêve, il ferma les yeux et apprécia autant qu'il le put leur premier baiser. Il en avait tant rêvé tout en sachant que jamais il ne pourrait y goûter. Et pourtant, en ce moment même, elles avaient emprisonnés les siennes comme Fujimaru avait emprisonné son cœur il y a longtemps déjà, sans le savoir.

De doux et presque timide, le baiser devint en quelques secondes gourmand et passionné. Les deux hommes semblaient vouloir transmettre à l'autre toute la palette d'émotions qu'ils ressentaient depuis tant de temps maintenant. Baiser sur baiser, de doux soupirs emplirent rapidement la pièce, résonnant faiblement contre les murs de la chambre. Otoya glissa finalement sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes du hacker lui arrachant un soupir plus prononcé que les précédents. Ce simple son ne fit qu'augmenter son propre désir de posséder enfin le corps de son ami tout en lui donnant le plus de plaisir possible.

Otoya, enivré par les faibles soupirs que Fujimaru laissaient échapper, lâcha finalement les lèvres de son ami. Il observa quelques secondes le visage de ce dernier. Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Les yeux à demi clos, les lèvres rougies et légèrement gonflées, Otoya sourit devant cette image. Il décida pourtant de passer à la suite, lâchant du regard le visage de celui qui faisait battre son cœur comme jamais. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Fujimaru, son nez, ses lèvres avant de commencer une lente descente le long du corps du hacker. Il ne cessait de déposer de tendres et doux baisers sur la peau nue de son camarade, sentant ce dernier frémir légèrement. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon, il décida d'enlever les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient. Fujimaru se laissa complètement faire, fatigué d'agir. Otoya fit de même avec le reste de ses habits avant de tirer une couverture sur eux et de reprendre l'exploration du corps de son ami. De légères caresses sur sa poitrine avant de descendre au niveau de ses cuisses. Fujimaru écarta un peu plus ses jambes laissant ainsi tout la place à Otoya. Le hacker mit un bras sur ses yeux clos alors qu'Otoya ne cessait de jouer avec son corps par ses douces caresses, plus ou moins appuyées selon son envie, qui le faisait trembler d'un plaisir encore jamais ressenti.

Otoya sourit faiblement quand il vit Fujimaru se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir un peu plus alors que sa main se rapprochait dangereusement de son membre dressé par tant de plaisir. Otoya fit glisser un doigt le long de la verge de Fujimaru qui se cambra légèrement. Otoya décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, mettant de côté ses propres désirs. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment était de donner le plus de plaisir possible au hacker. Il approcha son visage du membre de Fujimaru avant de donner un premier coup de langue le long de ce dernier. Fujimaru ne put alors s'empêcher de gémir cette fois-ci, le plaisir l'électrisant complètement.

\- Mmmm... gémit Fujimaru en bougeant légèrement.

Otoya n'attendit pas longtemps avant de refermer sa bouche sur le membre de son ami. Il ne voulait plus le faire attendre et n'avait d'ailleurs lui même pas la patience de faire durer cette douce agonie. Il commença par de lents va et viens, bercé par les gémissements du hacker, avant d'accélérer peu à peu le rythme quand il sentit finalement Fujimaru commencer lui aussi à bouger ses hanches cherchant à accentuer toutes ces sensations qu'Otoya faisaient naître en lui. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il était proche de l'extase, Fujimaru repoussa légèrement son ami. Surpris, ce dernier ne dit rien. Il se laissa aussi complètement faire quand le hacker inversa les places.

Otoya se retrouva finalement allongé sur le dos, Fujimaru au dessus de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que ce dernier avait en tête. Fujimaru s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres avec voracité. Il embrassa encore et encore les lèvres d'Otoya, les malmenant légèrement. Otoya n'en fut pas vraiment surpris, il put même sentir son corps réagir de plus en plus. Il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à sentir la main de Fujimaru venir caresser son membre et ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de lui échapper. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du hacker et ce dernier plaça le membre de son camarade au niveau de son intimité. Otoya allait dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Fujimaru descendait son corps faisant glisser la verge d'Otoya en lui. Fujimaru serra les poings, les yeux parfaitement clos alors qu'Otoya ne pouvait que gémir un peu plus. Fujimaru ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes, s'habituant peu à peu à cette intrusion. Les mains d'Otoya qui n'avaient cessées de glisser sur ses flancs l'avaient peu à peu apaisés. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux croisant ceux emplit de désir d'Otoya. Il sourit faiblement avant de venir une nouvelle fois capturer les lèvres de son amant. Avec plus de délicatesse et de tendresse que précédemment, il l'embrassa encore et encore. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Se cherchant, se caressant, butant l'une contre l'autre, mais augmentant encore un peu le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient déjà à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Finalement Fujimaru remonta légèrement ses hanches avant de redescendre d'un coup sec. Ce fut au tour d'Otoya de se cambrer face à cette douce vague de plaisir déferlant dans son corps. Le hacker commença avec un rythme lent et régulier. Montant et descendant sur le membre de son camarade. Otoya se redressa finalement, prenant le visage de Fujimaru entre ses mains. Un premier baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Une deuxième un peu plus long. Un troisième rapidement suivit par un nombre incalculable de baisers tout plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Fujimaru enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Otoya. Son esprit complètement embrumé par le plaisir de posséder et d'être possédé, il ne fit même pas attention à la main d'Otoya glissant le long de son corps avant de venir se refermer sur son membre.

Otoya voulait donner autant de plaisir à son partenaire que celui-ci lui en donnait. Il commença alors à glisser sa main sur le membre de ce dernier, calant son rythme sur celui des coups et des va et viens de Fujimaru. Ce dernier enfouit finalement son visage dans le cou d'Otoya. Des vagues de plaisir sans fin ne cessaient de se déverser dans leurs corps tremblants. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils avaient complètement oublié le monde qui les entourait. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux était le corps qui vibrait tout contre le leur.

Le rythme devint rapidement erratique alors qu'ils approchaient peu à peu de l'extase. Fujimaru rendit les armes le premier alors qu'un plaisir plus grand qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer se déversait en lui. Il mordilla légèrement le cou de son camarade voulant ainsi empêcher un râle de plaisir de lui échapper. Otoya sentant le corps de Fujimaru se contracter contre son membre ne tint pas bien longtemps et se laissa finalement aller à l'intérieur même du hacker. Il se cambra en arrière avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller, entraînant le corps de Fujimaru dans sa chute. Il sourit alors devant cette extase jamais connu. Le corps de Fujimaru tout contre lui, Otoya avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Ils mirent de longues minutes avant de se remettre complètement de cette jouissance.

Finalement Fujimaru se décala, s'allongeant aux côtés de son camarade. Ce dernier prit un mouchoir avant de se nettoyer rapidement. Il posa un regard sur le visage désormais serein de son camarade. Il se rallongea finalement, sur le côté, ne voulant pas lâcher des yeux Fujimaru. Le sommeil les gagna finalement et ils finirent tous les deux par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé durant leur union. Pour dire quoi après tout ? Ils verraient bien le lendemain. Oui, ils avaient tout leur temps après tout...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, quand Otoya se réveilla, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour noter l'absence de celui avec qui il avait partagé la nuit. Il passa délicatement une main dans le creux que le corps de Fujimaru avait laissé. Depuis combien de temps ce dernier était-il partit ? Otoya se leva à contre cœur avant de se préparer.

Il avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps ses sentiments pour le hacker, mais jamais il ne lui avait semblé qu'une réciprocité pouvait exister. Le sentiment d'avoir profité des faiblesses de son camarade envahit alors son esprit. Il se doutait que ce dernier ne voudrait jamais reparler de ce qui s'était passé. Il voudrait certainement oublier, regrettant leurs étreintes, leurs baisers, leurs caresses... Il se sentait honteux d'avoir profité de Fujimaru. Honteux et pourtant une partie de lui ne regrettait pas d'avoir pu posséder une fois au moins le corps de celui qu'il aimait sincèrement, profondément, éperdument. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant son reflet dans le miroir et la légère trace de morsure que le hacker lui avait fait en atteignant l'orgasme. Il passa un doigt sur la seule trace qu'il lui restait de cette nuit si intense. Il sortit finalement de sa chambre avant de quitter sa maison.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, un bras sur les yeux, Fujimaru ne cessait de se repasser en boucles les événements de la veille. La seule chose qu'il voyait était finalement le visage d'Otoya alors que le plaisir l'habitait. Ce corps qui n'était que luxure et qui appelait sans cesse le sien. Pour lui c'était la plus belle nuit de sa vie, mais il se doutait que pour son ami cela devait être un moment d'égarement. Même si c'était Otoya qui l'avait prit dans ses bras, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait fait le premier pas en passant ses mains sous les vêtements d'Otoya, le caressant légèrement. Lui qui l'avait déshabillé en premier. Lui, et non Otoya. Même s'il appréciait que ce dernier ne l'ai pas repoussé, il ne cessait de s'en vouloir d'avoir ainsi profité de la gentillesse de son camarade. Il se leva, quittant alors son lit, avec un soupir de frustration. Il sortit finalement de chez lui alors que le silence ne cessait de le torturer un peu plus.

Une fois dehors, il mit une nouvelle fois sa capuche sur sa tête alors qu'un léger soleil brillait au dessus de lui. Un vent léger soufflait pourtant rappelant alors que les fêtes de noël se rapprochaient peu à peu. Ses pas le portèrent dans un petit parc non loin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait et il savait parfaitement qu'il serait vide à cette heure-ci. Il s'arrêta pourtant à l'entrée de ce dernier quand il remarqua une silhouette sur un banc. Une silhouette qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Quand il reconnu Otoya, Fujimaru ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Bien malgré lui il avait peur de lui faire face. Comme s'il avait senti la présence du hacker, Otoya leva la tête dans sa direction. Voyant le malaise de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu plus. Il baissa de nouveau la tête. Fujimaru avait bien vu la tristesse sur le visage de son ami. Inconsciemment il avança vers ce dernier avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Puis Otoya brisa le silence en premier.

\- Désolé Fujimaru.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son ami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce dernier s'excusait. Si quelqu'un devait le faire, c'était bien lui. C'est lui qui avait laissé un doute s'infiltrer dans son esprit quand J lui avait dit qu'Otoya n'était autre que son frère, K. C'était lui qui l'avait laissé partir sans chercher à le retenir. C'était lui qui avait profité de la situation. Lui, alors pourquoi...?

\- J'ai laissé mes sentiments pour toi prendre le dessus sans prendre en compte ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Désolé, dit faiblement Otoya.

Comprenant que non, Otoya ne regrettait pas leur nuit ensemble. Comprenant que ce dernier avait bel et bien des sentiments pour lui et, comprenant surtout qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas son cas, Fujimaru sourit faiblement avant de sortir sa main de sa poche et de tendre son bras vers le visage d'Otoya. La main sous le menton d'Otoya, il fit en sorte que ce dernier se tourne vers lui avant d'approcher son propre visage de celui de son ami. Il put voir une légère incompréhension se refléter dans les yeux de son ami avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Il sentit bien le doute chez Otoya avant que celui-ci ne finisse par lui répondre, tout en souriant légèrement. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes d'un baiser doux et tendre à la fois. Les yeux dans les yeux, Fujimaru pouvait voir le soulagement se refléter dans les yeux de celui qu'il pouvait enfin considérer comme son petit ami.

\- Et moi je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, dit alors Fujimaru.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Otoya. Il glissa sa main dans celle du hacker, entrelaçant délicatement leurs doigts.

\- Et si on rentrait ? Dit finalement Otoya.

\- Comme si je pouvais refuser.

Otoya se leva avant de se placer devant le hacker. Il posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Fujimaru tout en prononçant faiblement :

\- Je t'aime, Fujimaru.

Il entraîna le hacker à sa suite. Fujimaru attira alors Otoya dans ses bras, le dos de ce dernier tout contre sa poitrine.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il enfin après tant d'années à le cacher.

Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de son partenaire avant de reprendre leur marche, côte à côte. Ensemble ils savaient qu'ils pourraient tout affronter même s'ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait. Même si dans deux ans, de nouveaux événements allaient une nouvelle fois bouleverser leur vie à tous les deux. Mais aussi à leur entourage... Pour le moment ils allaient profiter de ce bonheur qui leur était enfin accordé après tant de temps d'errance.


End file.
